kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Gold (two-parter)
Super Gold is a two-parter encompassing the seventh and eighth episode of Saban's Masked Rider. It is the debut of Super Gold. It also features the first and final appearances of Donais as Roborider. Synopsis Part 1 Lexion sends Donais on a mission. Then, he's kidnapped by Maggots. Can our hero rescue his friend? Part 2 Last time, Lexion sends Donais to Earth. But, he was kidnapped. Meanwhile, Count Dregon used the power of the crystal to transform Donais. How can our hero battle his own friend? Plot Part 1 In the Stewart home, the family is dressing up for the Founder's Day Masquerade. For the purposes of irony, Dex is a space alien; Ferbus is at first frightened, but then calls the outfit silly. When Mrs. Stewart asks, Dex says he doesn't mind Earth rituals, but doesn't understand this one, prompting the adults to explain that Nathan Leawood, founder of the town, loved masquerade parties. Patsy shows up dressed as a nectar-sucking blister beetle, at least according to Dex, who points out some minor errors. She leaves, miffed, and Dex is again confused; he's used to truthful friendships, not ones based on what the other person wants to hear. This reminds him of his Edenoite friends, whom he misses. Meanwhile on Edenoi, King Lexian meets with Donais, telling him he fears Count Dregon's powers are greater than anticipated. He gives Donais a crystal to grant Dex Super Gold mode, since he can't go himself at a time like this. At this point Dregon's viewscreen, which has been recording the conversation, gives out. However, he learns enough to know where Donais is going, and says he'll never reach Dex. Donais heads for Earth. Patsy runs into Herbie, and after some banter, he leaves. Patsy notices Donais teleporting in; his impact knocks her over, and her costume leaves her stuck on her back, calling for help. Elsewhere, Maggots burst out of the ground. Patsy's calls for help get Donais' attention, and he helps her up, complimenting her costume--though noting the same mistakes that Dex did. When she starts to leave, he asks where to find Prince Dex. This intrigues Patsy, who strikes up a conversation. As they walk away, the Maggots arrive, but miss him, to Dregon's frustration. His minions argue about their likelihood of success this time, but conclude that Dregon will win. Dex and Molly head to school to decorate for the holiday, and Patsy and Donais arrive. When Donais tries to enter the house, he sets off the alien alarm. With Patsy slightly deafened by the alarm, Donais starts to introduce himself, but Mr. Stewart quickly covers for him, calling him Dex's distant cousin Donny. Patsy then leaves. The Stewarts are suspicious of Donais, but Ferbus recognizes him and leaps into his arms. They tell him where Dex is, and decide that Ferbus can lead him there, telling him to keep the creature hidden. At Leawood High, Molly has to tell Dex to slow down--he's painting at superspeed, and Patsy shows off a less-than-impressive poster. On the way there, Donais is intercepted by Maggots. Telling Ferbus to run, he takes on the Maggots with a playground and their own incompetence, but they eventually capture him anyway. Dex's crystal reappears on his forehead briefly, causing him apparent pain and alarming Molly. He isn't sure why, but says he thinks someone he cares about is in trouble. Aboard his ship, a smug Dregon questions Donais. He refuses to talk, so Dregon decides to turn him against Dex with a memory wipe and neural reprogramming. Also, he's been working on his own version of the Masked Riders, but they are unstable when used for evil, so he decides to use Donais as a beta tester. Donais refuses, but they drag him away. Ferbus reaches the school and gets Dex's attention. He apologizes to a confused Patsy and leaves with Molly. In the cave, he contacts King Lexian and explains the situation, finding out about the Super Gold crystal. Lexian tells him to continue as he is; Dregon will not take long to act. Dregon presents the brainwashed Donais to Nefaria, and has him transform into Robo Rider. This pleases all of Dregon's minions thoroughly, and he orders Robo Rider to destroy Masked Rider. He leaves to do so, arriving at the high school, where he demands the location of the Masked Rider. Causing enough damage to scare the civilians away, he walks inside, announcing that sensors indicate Dex is inside. He is briefly stopped by Principal Chalmers, thinking he's a tardy student, but continues. In class, Dex's insectopathy alerts him to something wrong, just before Robo Rider breaks the door down. He demands to know who is in charge, and when the teacher steps forward, continues to demand Masked Rider before leaving. As their classmates flee, Molly realizes aloud that the Masked Rider-like enemy must have Dex's powers, and he grimly replies that it's worse: he recognized Donais' voice. Robo Rider empties the school, and Dex finally confronts him, trying to get through to Donais even after transforming into the Masked Rider. He is unable to, and Robo Rider attacks. Part 2 Form Changes *Masked Rider - Super Gold *Roborider Cast *Dex Stewart/Masked Rider: T.J. Roberts *Molly Stewart: Rheannon J. Slover *Albee Stewart: Ashton McArn *Hal Stewart: David Stenstrom *Barbara Stewart: Candace Kita *Patsy Carbunkle: Libby Letlow *Herbie: Matthew Bates *Principal Henry Chalmers: Don Yanan *Donais/Robo Rider: Winston Story *King Lexian: Ralph Votrian *Zarius: Traci Belushi: (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Ferrian: Peter Shinkoda (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Tommy Oliver/White Ranger: Jason David Frank (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger: David Yost (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger: Steve Cardenas (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Adam Park/Black Ranger: Johnny Yong Bosch (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger: Karan Ashley (VHS Version only) (archive footage) *Ferbus: Paul Pistore *Count Dregon: Ken Merckx (as Ken Ring) *Nefaria: Jennifer Tung *Cyclopter: Steve Kramer *Doubleface: Michael Sorich *Gork: Michael McConnohie *Fact: Julie Maddalena *Edentada: Bob Papenbrook Notes *The VHS release of this two parter was advertised as featuring an appearance by the Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers, Though their appearance was merely a recap from the MMPR three parter "A Friend in Need". Errors *When Donais appears and offers to help Patsy up, a wedding ring is visible on her left hand. See Also Category:Masked Rider Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode